The present invention relates to car-top carriers for boats such as canoes and car-top rowboats, and more particularly refers to a lightweight carrier which may be mounted onto the gunnels of a boat or canoe and which supports and retains the boat or canoe by means of tie lines on the car top during travel.
Prior Art
Many sportsmen such as fishermen and hunters utilize boats in the pursuit of their sport. Since lightweight boats or canoes often are satisfactory for use in engaging in such sports, the boats are mounted on top of the cars utilized for transportation, since it is simpler and less expensive to transport a small boat on a car top than to pull the boat on a trailer. Car-top carriers for boats have been disclosed in the art. However, such carriers are quite expensive to fabricate and in some cases difficult to mount.